Altair: A Christmas Special
by D.C Draco
Summary: Christmas is on its way and the Members of Altair are celebrating it. a Christmas Special spin-off of Amerath's Destiny's Altair. Read and Review. It maybe late but Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year


A/N: I would like to thank Amerath's Destiny for beta reading most of this fic I had fun and pleasure doing it.

Disclaimer: Altair belongs to Amerath's Destiny, Pokemon belongs to Nintedo, and other OC belong to their rightful owners, now on with the story.

ALTAIR

A CHRISTMAS SPECIAL

Not far off the coast of Sunyshore lays a network of caves on an island; the home of the Altair Club. Snow fell from the sky to cover the island in a blanket of white. Christmas, with all its jolly cheer and laughter, would arrive soon.

Deep within its tunnels, Prince Knight Heart hummed a cheerful song. His snow white hair stood in all directions, with the exception of the bangs covering the left eye, and a happy smile was plastered across his face. A dull grey cloak covered most of his body to protect him from the cold, with the worn traces of the emblem of the Kingdom of Kanto on the back. By his side were two of his most loyal - and adorable - companions, a Totodile and an Eevee. A box was tucked under his right arm.

The sound of an argument echoed down the hallway, and Knight suppressed a groan, already knowing who it was. Without delay, he made his way towards the sound of the ruckus. His suspicions were confirmed when he entered the main lobby. Sure enough, Luxandra and Anya stood on one side of the argument and Dagan on the other, hovering protectively over a quavering Lucy.

_This is getting a little too annoying for my taste_, he thought before approaching a brown haired girl. He lightly tapped her shoulder, and the girl gave a small squeak. She spun around to face the one responsible.

Soft brown eyes met gentle blue and, for a moment, it felt like the world had stopped.

Knight recovered from the shock of their eyes meeting first, and the white haired master averted his gaze and coughed lightly to catch the girls attention. The girl - Roselle - shifted uncomfortably and glanced away, though the damage had been done as both flushed red, their hearts beating furiously.

"This is becoming a bit of a common occurrence, isn't it?" The Master pointed at the chaos. "What happened this time?" he ask, scratching his cheek a little nervously.

"Um...It was something about Christmas and somehow changed into a battle," Roselle answered shyly, her face still a little red. Knight nodded, knowing he had to calm the situation down before it got worse. He glanced up towards the balcony, where Damien, Emile and Leon stood, the latter looking somewhat relieved that Knight had come to disperse the rowdy trainees. Leon nodded to Knight as a sign to do what was necessary.

When he reach the center, Aaron Hunt, who Knight recalled as one of the eldest trainees, had apparently joined in to the growing fiasco. His hands rested on the hilts of double swords, ready to be drawn at a moment's notice.

This when the prince saw his chance to break up the fuss without using his own hidden arsenal. Luxandra was mere inches apart from Dagan, glaring daggers at each other.

Knight took a deep breath and gave a rather amused grin. "Now kiss!" he cried. With just two words, both trainees snapped out of their staring contest, realizing how close they had become.

"As much as you seem to be enjoying your flirtation, could like you do it in private? It's rather embarrassing for those of use that do not have lovers yet. No?" Knight asked calmly, a deceptively friendly smile plastered across his face. The two Trainees were red as tomatoes, and Knight could almost see the smoke pouring out of Luxandra's ears as Anya dragged her away from the fight. Dagan looked like he was about to faint from shock.

Knight turned his attention to Aaron, who still seemed relaxed despite the violence he had almost caused.

"Given the situation, Aaron, I would not attempt to as to draw that sword on a fellow Trainee. However, if you wanted a beating that badly, you could come to me. I could use a new training dummy," he whispered at the other man. Despite the calm smile, his voice was icy cold. Aaron shivered visibly when Knight showed him a flash of the hidden blade on his left arm.

Knight remained in the Great Hall as the other man turned to stalk off, raising his hand for silence. The room slowly quieted as they realized he was waiting to speak.

"With that done, I would like a moment of your time before you return to your training." He hefted up the box he was carrying with him. "This box contains the names of all fifteen Masters, along with the thirty Trainees of Altair. We all know that Christmas is seven days away. I will host a Christmas party for all of us here. As for the presents, you will pick a name from here and you will give a present to the lucky man or woman. Be warned, however, that you cannot tell anybody who you have drawn. As for the consequence...Well, that's a S-E-C-R-E-T."

With that said, he drew a piece of paper from the box, followed by to those nearby. One by one, people approached him to draw a name. Then, it came down to the final three. Damien was up first, drawing calmly and without hesitation. The next to follow was Emile and Leon, who shot him, rather annoyed looks. Clearly, they were not taking this surprise well.

"Meeting. NOW!" Emile hissed as he walks away with the other two in tow. Knight followed after with a sly grin, knowing what was to come.

-o-

It had been almost thirty minutes since Emile and Leon had called the meeting for all of the Masters of Altair. They were seated around a large table in the conference room, where the Masters of Altair went to discuss matters in private. The stone walls were reinforced with thick wood so no sound could pass through, discouraging any potential eavesdroppers.

At the center of the room, Emile was going on about protocols and the code of conduct and what not, occasionally pointing an accusing finger at Knight. Most of the other Masters tuned out Emile's lecture, while Knight just sat in his chair with a confident smirk on his face. Despite the fact that he agreed with Emile, Leon seemed exhausted of the tedious lecture, groaning and rubbing his temples. Damien was keeping his cool, true to his calm, collected nature, but even he was beginning to tire of Emile's speech.

"So, what have you got to say for yourself, Knight?" Emile finished, snapping the man in front of him from his thoughts. All the other Masters in the room heaved a sigh of relief that his speech was finally over, with the exceptions of Damien and Leon, who both kept their poker faces.

Standing up, Knight approached Emile with a casual yet sly smile. "Let's resolve this with by voting. Majority wins, no questions asked," the prince offered, his head held high. The slightly taller Master wavered slightly, taken aback by the offer. After a moment, he nodded, though he still appeared a little hesitant.

"Those who agree, stand by my side. Those who oppose, stand by Emile's side." With that said, six Masters went immediately went to stand next to Knight. Another six, including Leon, went to go stand next to Emile.

The only one who hadn't voted yet was Damien. His eyes were far away; deep in thought. Emile and Knight both prayed to whatever gods there were that the imposing figure would take their side.

Finally, the eldest of them all nodded to himself and went to stand with Knight, giving him the win.

Before the knight could even open his mouth to protest, Damien raised his hand to speak. "Before you say anything, Emile, Knight here has given all of us a change of pace from the hustle and bustle of day to day training. Both the Masters and Trainees of Altair experience more stress than most other people do today, and it's hardly healthy. The holiday is a good chance to unwind and relax." Damien explained. Five of the Masters on Emile's side nodded thoughtfully before switching sides, much to Emile's irritation.

"Even so, what about the funds to buy these gifts? We'd have to head into town to buy them," Leon pointed out.

"All funds for the event will be provided from my own pockets. Nothing will be taken from Altair's treasury. I've also taken the liberty of preparing ships and a willing crew to move back and forth from the island and Sunyshore," Knight replied.

Emile ruffled his jet black hair and hung his head in defeat. Leon gave a sigh and cut his losses as well.

"Now," Knight grinned like a madman as he patted the shoulder of the knight - pun intended - "Time to call in that favor."

With those words, Emile, shrunk down and groaned._This is going to be a long week,_he thought.

-o-

a girl with brown hair tied to a ponytail with a thin frame was sitting down with some other trainees of Altair within the makeshift cafeteria of the underground castle with her was Lucy who was currently preoccupied by the big book entitled PokeDex which was short for Pokemon Index and was quite catchy for her taste alongside her was Dagan who was staring at the ceiling for no apparent reason though she could guest that it was about the mystery person written on the paper or the events that unfolded a little less than an hour ago. She sighed slumping her body on the table slipping into deep thought as she unrolled the paper within her grasp showing the name '_Knight Heart_' as she read the name her cheeks began to redden, memories of his calm smile, his somewhat carefree attitude, and also his royal aura it as if his a price from those fairytale of some sort, though her mussing was cut short when two other trainees join her table, it was Luxandra and Anya.

"Sorry about what happened a while ago" Luxandra apologize making pleading look on her face looking to a sheepish Lucy who just nodded in acceptance after that her mood suddenly changes "You know from all the master here HE is the most irritating one of them all" she began her out burst with exaggerated gestures.

"I know how you feel" the smaller woman agreed "But enough of that what I want to know is who you guys had drawn?" she tried to change the subject before slightly taller woman could find another reason for a round two. Dagan suddenly averted his gaze away from the princess, finding the wall rather intriguing, Lucy was somewhat trying hard to be reading the book, emphasize on 'trying' as she glace back and forth from the book to a rather tomato red Dagan, even Luxandra had a dreamy look on her blue eyes, like-wise with Roselle as she thought of something rather intently, even Anya's thoughts drifted to certain Master coming from Ecruteak, but before they could dwell on the subject the masters have returned from their impromptu meeting.

Standing infront of them all was Knight his stature held high, "I have an announcement to make, starting this night until the day of the event a ship would be ready for those who are going to town to buy their presents but you have until sunset to buy it. The ship would set sail to town on midnight and sail back here an hour after sunset that day, that is all" he explained after which he approach Roselle and co. a rather pleasant smile swiping his features, making the seamstress skip a beat,

"Excuse me Roselle, can I have a moment in time in private" He requested, a hand outstretch, speechless she took his hand as a support to get up her seat and walk with the prince. The other trainees were rather taken aback by the sudden event

"What just happened?" was the only thing Anya could mutter before the rest just shrug it off.

-o-

Two figures was walking down a rather quiet hallway, one was a Knight Heart, the tail of his dull grey cloak waving in the gentle breeze his lean built body didn't waver from the cold, while the other figure belong to Roselle her green dress waving gently with the breeze as well, though unlike the man, she was shivering, noticing this Knight gently remove his cloak and place it gently on her shoulder the action made her grow warm in the inside of her stomach, her cheeks getting redder, her heart beat quicken, the moment they stop infront of a door her logical thinking just went dead, despite her shy demeanour her head was more filled with 'those' thoughts, time began to slow down for the woman as every second inch down to the moment of the door swinging, she closed her eyes confused about the sudden development but a small chuckle snap her out of her thoughts, "For a shy girl you've got quite a vivid imagination" Knight said rather uncomfortable, which made the other person in the room red and pulled a fast puppy-eyes on him, though it was rather cute it didn't budge the well experience man.

Dismissing the rather sensual thoughts she had a good look at the Master's private room which was simple, a bed just enough for though with plain white sheets, two books shelves full to the brim with books ranging from fairytales to philosophical and even religious, there were even some military books here and there, a weapons rack with saber swords and rapiers, and also a clothes closet, a nest where his Pidgeot was currently nestled, both Eevee and Totodile were happily chasing each other and her eyes stop short to a rather large dragon type -Haxorus- who was currently sitting as it was observing the energetic one playing. it was smiling or something of that sort then it notices the presence in the room, it look up to Roselle and cautiously approach the frail woman, she was somewhat planted to the ground out of fear, who wouldn't fear a giant dragon-type pokemon, when it reach her it sniffed her then it proceeded to lick her face, the owner just laugh

"Well I never thought Haxorus would warm up to you rather quickly" he said in honesty.

"Eh?" she ask trying to recover from the initial shock.

"To be honest I thought you had to use my cloak for the next few days to take care my pokemon" he said scratching the back of his head, "Just listen I would like you to take care of them to starting tomorrow" he requested pointing at the pokemons in front of them. "you also have access to all things here excluding to my cloths of course though you could keep that cause I still have a few spare" he finish even with that she could believe what was happening.

"Wait, you're asking me to take care of them for the week?" she asks recovering from the initial shock of her schedule this week.

"Yep, basically of course you could bring Lucy seeing both of you are close" He continued with a rather shy smile.

"But… what about the present?" she stammered with a rather sheepish look.

"Simple your coming with me tonight" he rather plainly said. Her face suddenly went red across the board. '_To those up above please tell me this isn't a joke_' this were her final thoughts before passing out.

-o-

It had been 3 days since a certain prince ask her to take care of his pokemon, this time around she decided to bring Lucy, and apparently she was so excited about the books she had trip on her own feet twice on their way to his room. Upon entering both Eevee and Totodile suddenly jump, tackling Roselle to the ground, "Kawaii! Up close they are cuter" Lucy couldn't resist and squeal in delight at the small pokemon, her Mudkip along with Roselle's Turtwig appeared wanting to play along with Knight's pokemon. Lucy let her eyes wander around the room when she froze seeing the Haxorus, she gasp and before she could scream Roselle had already covered her mouth, as she watch the Haxorus inch closer only to be lick by the big pokemon.

"Wow to think it would trust you too that easily" Roselle said a matter of factly.

"Didn't you forget how it reacted to Dagan when he approach Knight's Haxorus" Lucy hysterical reacted remembering almost losing Dagan as he startle the dragon only thanks to Knights appearance and blocking a rather deadly dragon claw did it stop its rampage.

"I know but Knight explained that this Haxorus parents were killed by men and since then since it was an Axew it feared men with the exception to Knight, heck even the other masters can't come close to Hax without fearing that it would attack" she defended, sighing the klutzy girl hung her head in a reluctant acceptance.

As Lucy began glancing shelves filled with different kind of books each one perk her interest the more she scanned through the titles from classic fairytales of Cinderella to the Military arts of The art of War, when she notice a rather alluring book entitled Kanto's Royal Houses, pulling it out of the shelf she look at the cover in which three shield forming a triangle where in each shield depicts the three legendary birds of Kanto, Zados at the top, Articuno at the left and Moltres at the right, at the center of the three shields lies Mew who was somewhat curling into a ball. Glancing page after page looking at some sketches and grasping what she could understand when Roselle snap her out.

"Finally!" she exclaimed wiping a sweat that had made its way to her forehead praising what she had accomplish, the dull traces of the emblem of Kanto was now good as new, with golden treads tracing the worn outlines despite the intricate design Roselle manages to finish it, Lucy admired the work her friend had done adoring glint in her eyes.

"So are you going to give it to _him _or to the lucky person?" she ask, Roselle catch on quick to the hint with a rather shy blush

"This is for Knight while this red scarf would be for the lucky person" she replied showing a well-made scarf.

"Good for you while I was lucky enough to find a water stone within the cave network" the klutz girl said tears welling up.

"It's okay Lucy, it's the thought that counts right?" Roselle comforted her friend, "Now what you reading anyway?"

-o-

The town of Sunyshore has been busy as family been preparing for the coming Christmas undaunted by the snow, a tavern void of people except for a man his features covered by a dull cloak and the bartender, when seven men wearing light plated armor entered the tavern. Three men flanking each side of the cloak figure while the last one stood at the door each one had a cape with figure of Zapdos with wings spread.

"The Wings of Thunder has come" the center figure said when five figures entered from the back their cape held the insignia of Aritcuno who's wings also spread.

"The Wings of Ice has descended" the cloak figured turned around revealing to be Knight Heart, a smile on his face happy to see his younger brother, Drake Heart, his white hair dyed in black, his black eyes showing happiness.

"Good to see you brother" Drake greeted, patting the older brother's shoulder, the soldiers around them relax.

"It's been awhile Drake. Anyway how do you know where to send the letters?" Knight asks rather curiously.

"You've been in contact with our relative and in turn she notified me where you are" he explained. "anyway what's with the request for a rather expensive ring and the request for this party"

"You'll be meeting your sister-in-law soon" he grinned looking at his stunned little brother.

"Eh?" he shouted a little pale

"Hahahaha ! Just joking" he kid

"Though you are in that age, might as well bring a queen when you returned" he shrugged.

"Hey! I heard both you and little John are going to be married, you to a Lady of Cerulean while John would be married to the Princess of Johto."

"Well mine is a hidden marriage while our lil brother's marriage would be all political and no love"

"True, but if it does happen the whole of Johto and Kanto armies would be combined nothing could stop it even without The House of Articuno and Zapdos it's still formidable"

"So what your plan the wedding would be next week?"

"I do nothing, let time takes its course"

"Agreed" they decided

"Merry Christmas" with a toast they chat more till the setting of the sun.

-o-

A tall lean built man with spike hair was walking down the halls of Altair his head hung, it had been a stressful week with the decorations and all for the coming event tomorrow, he remembered a certain white haired master giving him all the responsibilities, heck he barely had time for a gift, but thankful enough he had finish the final preparations for it including the surprises Knight requested to setup.

"So you've finally done everything?" Leon ask Emile startling the knight

"Yeah, but barely enough" he replied heaving a sigh

"Good for you though wish I could say it for them" Leon pointed to the direction of Anya and Luxandra who looks like loss all the color in their faces.

"What happened this time around?" he ask sweatdrop forming behind his head.

"They tried to tell who they got and apparently a master heard them so they were punish, still I pity them" he said shaking his head.

"Still it isn't that bad right?" Emile ask, to which the leader of Altair paled remembering his time within the confines of the room where the punishment awaits, telling Damien who he drew somehow was the worst idea he had.

"Let's forget about it and have fun tomorrow okay" Leon change the subject, noticing this Emile agreed, giving comfort to Leon.

-o-

The night of the party had arrive as Trainees and Masters enjoyed themselves as food and drinks where serve wearing their fines dress even the commoners within the trainees had elegant dress and gallant suits also provided by Knight, who was chatting happily with his fellow masters, when the time came for the gift exchange, Knight had step into center stage gaining the attention of all,

"Well Merry Greetings to all, and now for the most awaited thing of the all, the exchange gift with a twist" when he said it everybody within the venue where stunned as a mistletoe was hung down at the center where Knight was standing, "Of course the twist is the tradition of the mistletoe, of course all male to male will just give a hand shake and the female to female will just give a hug but on the opposite gender well a kiss should do it but due to children reading this will limit this to the cheeks".

"…" silence was all they could reply.

"Now let's begin" with that one by one trainees and masters alike one by one went center stage embarrassed as they're lucky person was of the opposite gender, until it came down to Aaron who called Emile giving him a firm hand shake as he gave a rectangular box. And when it was Emile's turn his face grew a bit red

"I had drawn Lucy Haddock" he called out, coming forward from the crowd was Lucy wearing a rather elegant purple dress, she had a rather sheepish look and was somewhat nervous being called out by a Master, though what surprise her was the quick peck on the cheek for all to see was what surprise her giving her the gift, the said master dash towards the nearest exit his face was red all over leaving a rather surprise Lucy, meanwhile at the sidelines Dagan had seen the events unfold and felt a pang of jealousy in his heart _'What's this feeling... it hurts'_.

"Um… I had drawn Dagan" Lucy said shyly as she recovered from the initial kiss, the man in question jump in surprise but no the less step forward and like the Emile before Lucy made a quick peck on the cheek which made Dagan's souls jump to the high heavens, figuratively speaking after she handed her gift she dash down another hallway in a somewhat comical fashion tripping herself here and there.

"I had drawn Luxandra" Dagan stated rather calmly enough despite the rather growing blush, and in no time a rather extravagantly dress woman appeared carrying the poise of a noblewoman. Dagan's training back when he was the royal guard of a lord's son kick in and as gentle as he could he bow before her and place a gentle kiss on her arm, before handing her the gift. _'What Just Happen?!'_ was the unison thought of all.

"Now for my present I present it to you Leon Skylin" she announce with rather confident gesture presenting a bust statue of Leon. At that moment Dumbfounded was the understatement of the millennia.

Moments later…..

"Well that was surprising but anyway I call Anya" Leon called out, hearing a lot of praises a woman with short stature elegantly walk towards the center, he handed her gift and peck her in on the forehead and without a word he left but despite that his thoughts were in full drive, _'Ah… she's so cute I just want to cuddle her' _

"That was surprisingly well mannered, but anyway I call Damien" she said and the Damien step up to the center, only to receive his gift and a half meant peck on the hand, he then calling out to Aaron giving him a present and a firm handshake and finally it was Knight and Roselle's turn

"So that leaves me for the last one" Knight said before approaching the center, as all eyes focus on the host, giving him a heavy burden expecting him to pull something magical.

"As the last pair I call out to Roselle" he uttered her name which made the girl in question heart race to no ends her green dress suiting her well-mannered body flow her skirt dancing around like princess in a ball, nearing her prince, carrying the newly seam clock and a small box just enough for the scarf to be kept, finally reaching the center she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Knight knelt down before her taking her hand while the other slowly pulled a velvet box out of his pockets. Everywoman in the crowd squeal in delight while the men were to stunned _'How bold'_.

"Hey I haven't said a word yet don't just jump to conclusions" Knight scolded, Roselle herself couldn't stop the thoughts jumping left and right. Before she could say a word they're faces were immediately covered by the cloak she gave to him, giving them a small room of privacy.

"What a sly one, covering their heads so we could see if they're kissing or not" Emile reacted to the finale, after which the cloth in question was pulled away revealing a flustered Roselle and a sheepish Knight. Both walking away rather stiffly, cueing Leon to come to the stage.

"Well that was anticlimactic but. Now let open the gifts!" he said excitedly as he can.

With that being said they opened it. Emile received a wooden figure of himself, Damien received a black cape, Dagan was happy to receive a waterstone from Lucy practically almost stole her first kiss on the lips out of pure joy, Luxandra received a well carved jewelry box, Anya received a pendant necklace, and Lucy herself was deep within the pages of the her new book. All was well to such extent even Aaron was practically smiling with his new golden ring and a note that a support will be given to his family.

"Well given the fact that theirs more smiles than frowns then that means this was a success, but the grand finale isn't over, now please proceed outside for the final surprise" Knight announce. When everybody had finally arrived outside Fireworks began to lit the night sky, all were awestruck as colored light flashes above the stary sky.

-o-

As the crowds were watching the fireworks a certain master was watching near the waterfalls wearing his signature dull cloak but this time around the emblem of Kanto can be seen as well as a red scarf wrap around his neck.

"As long as it came from the heart any gift is fine" he said musing to himself .

Meanwhile Roselle was staring at the distance admiring the diamond encrusted golden ring she had received from a certain man. And all was well.

Omake

Knight: The Heck with that end?

D.C Draco: Well sorry we had our delays remember?

Knight: Point taken but even so this rather how I would say aburpt end.

Draco: We did the best from out of it.

Knight: You know this will give us a headache later on

Draco: Ah! To hell with it


End file.
